


safest sounds

by KuroFae



Series: all i wanna do [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, M/M, but like it isn't resolved. it's not a feel-good fic, episode 61, granted this is like 20 words so, that's right I'm posting a thing like 3 hours after the episode aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroFae/pseuds/KuroFae





	safest sounds

“Go back to sleep,” Caduceus murmurs to Yasha when Fjord’s pounding on their inn room door wakes her, “Everything is fine. I shouldn’t be long.”

***

“I’m just taking Mr. Fjord out for a minute to have a talk,” he explains to a sleep-softened Beau and wide-eyed Jester as they crowd in their doorway, watching Caduceus herd Fjord down the hall, “We’ll be right back. Get your rest.”

***

“Sorry for disturbing you,” he whispers as he bends down to address Yeza, who’s tiny hand is clutching the back of Nott’s nightgown as they both peer through the crack of their barely-opened door, “You two deserve some time together. I’m looking after him.”

***

“Gone,” Fjord’s harsh, panicked whisper breaks the silence of an alley in the middle of Rosohna, “It took it away- it’s gone. All of it.”

“Shh,” Caduceus whispers back, hands covering Fjord’s back and knees aching from crouching to hold him, “Everything is going to be alright. Trust me, love.”

“Gone,” Fjord sobs, and nails prick Caduceus’ back where Fjord clings to him like his life depended on it, “Oh Gods; by the Hells, what am I going to to?”

“Shh,” Caduceus repeats, holding Fjord to his chest and rocking him back and forth, “I’m here, sweetheart.”

“I’m here.”


End file.
